Internal Darkness
by Dragrako the Weaver
Summary: I do not own Naruto or Jak and Daxter. Also open to dark power suggestions. First of 3 stories. will be continued after DR and ATDNA are finished. HIATUS until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

_**Internal Darkness**_

WARNING: this fan-fiction contains strong language, use of alcohol and tobacco, blood, gore and adult situations. Reader discretion is adviced.

_**A/N: this story takes place 2 years after the VotE arch so everyone's 14. Sasuke is back and has had the Seal removed. The Seal was messing with his head. It's also 3 months after Sasuke's return and he and Sakura are together. Also Naruto never left to train.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_For every age there is a time of trail. The rocks braved such a fire before the where the strength beneath our feet. The plants braved vast winds before there roots could give us life. As a sage of considerable years I have seen only one such great ordeal, but the heroes it created where champions for all time._

~Samos the Green Eco Sage

_I have lived within this world for many years. I have seen many things that would break the minds of most and I know that every new age needs its heroes. Men and women to guide us in our darkest hours, the defeat of the Kyuubi was the beginning of such an age and soon its heroes will have to start there journey._

~Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage

It has been 2 years sense it happened. 2 years sense Sasuke was marked by Orochimaru and left the village. Naruto still remembered what happened when they found Sasuke struggling against the seal in one of the snake bastard's hidden labs.

(Flash back 3 moths 2 weeks 3 days 6 hours ago)

"**ARGH!"** Sasuke screamed as the seal pulsated wildly, smoking and leaking that poisonous chakra. So much of it was leaking out that Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi could do little more than watch in horror.

The seal began to crawl it's was over his body causing Sasuke to scream louder in agony like a wild animal. The seal was forcing Sasuke to remember and relive every painful moment of his life in an attempt to regain dominance. The massacre of his family and clansmen, the feeling of being alone for so long, the sadness of betraying his few friends and village against his will as the seal eat away at his will and leached of his chakra...the pain he felt when he heard Sakura confess genuine love to him and his only response being a strike to the neck. If he didn't try to regain control that moment the seal my have made him kill her.

Now here they are again, the people he considered his second family, Naruto his 'brother' Kakashi-sensei his mentor and...Sakura-chan...if he didn't regain control NOW the seal would make him kill them all.

"_**GRAAA!"**_ The seal forced his body into the seconds stage, the monstrous form that plunged that black chidori into Naruto's chest. He had to fight it _**NOW**_! _**"Get out of my head."**_ Sasuke muttered to himself as his form began to turn black and the hand like wings sprouted from his back. _**"Get out of my head!" **_He commanded with more force and his body continued to blacken. _**"GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!"**_ Sasuke howled to the heavens as he turned completely black.

It was now quite. Sasuke didn't move, didn't scream, he didn't even BREATH. It was like he turned into a coal statue of pain and agony clothing and all.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura wailed and collapsed to her knees weeping. Naruto and Kakashi averted there eyes from the statue with tears threatening to spill.

Just as they were about to leave the statue began to crack. Screaming could be heard again and Sasuke began to move again. Blue chakra leaked out of the crack and the blackness that clung to Sasuke's form shattered like glass, he promptly collapsed tired and drained and in his normal human form.

Team 7 ran to his side worried for his well being. They found that he was only suffering from physical and chakra exhaustion and the Cursed Seal gone with no trace.

(End flash back)

Now Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of the Konoha 12 found themselves at the Seishuku Shuriken (Silent Shuriken) a new Shinobi bar that just happened to have a karaoke machine in it. As soon as the ladies of the group saw it they begged the guys to sing for them. Most of the Konoha 12 had a boy/girlfriend by now so they couldn't resist for long.

Choji for Ino

Shikamaru for Temari

Neji for Tenten

Lee for his civilian girlfriend Miyuki

Kiba for his civilian girlfriend Momo

Shino (I know it shocked me to!) for his shinobi girlfriend Sakuya

And soon Sasuke for Sakura he still needs convincing.

The only to who didn't have a date was Naruto and Hinata. Something the other secretly hoped to rectify tonight.

"Come on Sasuke-kun pleeeeaaaase for me?" Sakura begged her raven haired boyfriend while give him the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes of Submission! Sasuke tried valiantly to resist the large teary eyes but even he could not last!

With a defeated sigh he said. "Fine Sakura for you."

"_Hook, line and sinker! CHA!"_ Inner Sakura cheered while Sakura just smiled in appreciation.

Sasuke was now on the mic and his looked at the title of the song he was to sing and gave a slight and un-seeable smirk.

"_Well at least it's nothing gushy."_ He thought before talking to the crowd in general. "This is for my girl Sakura Haruno."

**(Cue Paralyzer by Finger Eleven)**

I hold on so nervously

To me and drink

I with it was cooling me

But so far has not been good

It's been shitty

And I feel awkward, as I should

This club has got to be

The most pertinacious thing

Sense I thought you and me

Well I am imaging

A dark lit place

Or you place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I wanna make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches what your eyes can

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink

Before I think

I'm looking to desperately

But so far has not been fun

I should just stay home

If one thing really means one

This club will hopefully

Be closed in 3 weeks

That would be cool with me

Well I'm still imagining

A dark lit place

Or you place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you 

I wanna make you move

Because you're standing still

If you body matches what your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you

(guitar solo)

Well I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I wanna make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches what your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I wanna make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches what your eyes can do

You'll probably move right though

**Me on my way to you**

You'll probably move right through

**Me on my way to you**

You'll probably move right through

**My on my way to you**

**(End song)**

Several other shinobi gave there applause as Sasuke walked back to the group. He sat next to Sakura and waited for her response.

"I was hoping for something more romantic." Sakura said but was still smiling and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. "But it was still nice Sasuke-kun."

Naruto began to sweat as all the others began to stare at him expectantly. "Oh no!" he protested with his arms crossed in a defensive manner. "I'm sure you don't want to hear me sing, you'll go deaf in a minute!"

They did not back down. "Come on Naruto. You got to go. If _**Shino**_ and _**Sasuke**_ can go up there and sing so can you." Kiba said with a slightly threatening tone.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "And don't forget to sing about a girl you like!" Ino teased.

Naruto sighed again and thought to himself. _"Guess it had to come out eventually."_

As Naruto grabbed the mic he looked at the karaoke screen and almost laughed at the irony. _"Appropriate."_ Again he sighed into the mic. "Kami I really don't wanna be hear." The other patrons chuckled at his expense. "I guess I dedicate this song to Hinata Hyuuga."

The Konoha 12 (minus Naruto and Hinata) gasped and looked at Hinata who was blushing like mad.

**(Que Far Away by Nickelback A/N: if you're a true NaruHina fan you know that this song is perfect for them considering the Manga and Anime)**

This time

This place

Misused

Mistakes

Too long

Too late

Who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just incase there's just one left

'Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you

I loved you all along

I miss you

Been far way for far too long

I keep dreaming

You'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see anymore

(Some kind of solo)

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of Hell to hold you're hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything, but I won't give up

'Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you

I loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming, you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away (so far away)

Far away for far too long

So far away (so far away)

Far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

"I love you

I loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long"

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me, and never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold onto me, and never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me, and never let me go

Keep breathing

Old on to me, and never let me go

**(End song)**

The crowd applauded but Naruto mostly ignored it as he walked back to the group. All of the other Konoha 12 was shocked. They knew Hinata liked Naruto and that there was a possibility that Naruto had unknown feelings for her, but...What they heard was that Naruto loved her and that he has for a very, very, very long time. How long has Naruto loved Hinata? And if he could hide that than what else about himself has he been hiding?

They watched as Naruto and Hinata stood and stared at each other. "Is...is it t-t-true Nart-to-kun? You love me?" Hinata asked timidly as if she it were a dream and she would wake if she spoke to loudly. Her face was so red it was starting to turn purple.

Naruto had a blush of his own but much less intense. "Yes Hinata...it's true."

"For h-how l-long?"

Naruto now looked a little ashamed and scratched his head. Naruto looked around the area and then at the other. "Hinata I think it would be better if we talked about this some where else."

Hinata blushed when she realized she and Naruto where the center of attention and nodded as she left the bar with him.

(Hokage monument)

Naruto and Hinata now sat on the edge of the Yondaime's head, there minds jumbled messes as they thought of what to say.

Eventually it was Naruto who spoke. "I don't know exactly how long, but...I think it all started at the academy. Every time I saw you I'd get a warm feeling in my chest and every time you left it was like I was all alone again."

Hinata couldn't help but ask. "But what about s-s-Sakura, D-d-didn't you want to b-be her boyfriend?" secretly she was proud of herself for not stuttering so much.

Naruto shook his head in a way that meant yes and no. "I wanted to be with her yes but it was only because she was one of the more popular girls. I thought that if I could get her to be my girlfriend then I would have friends so I would be alone anymore."

He looked up into the starry night sky. "But as time passed, it became more and more obvious that would never happen and that I was falling for you Hinata, but...I couldn't muster the courage to ask you. You where the Hyuuga princess, I was the street rat that was hated by every other villager. I couldn't let you be…!"

Naruto was cut off by Hinata who gave him a loving kiss on the lips. It was a surprise to them both. Naruto because he didn't think she felt the same way and Hinata because she didn't think she'd have the nerve.

She broke the kiss and hugged him gently. "I love you to Naruto-kun, for just as long."

Naruto smiled as he returned the hug and they both watched the village below as the night went by.

Unbeknownst the new couple the Konoha 12 plus 3 minus 2 (math of confusion!) were watching them and they, most notably the girls, couldn't be happier for them. "It's about damn time." Sasuke muttered quietly.

(2 weeks later)

It's been 2 weeks (dur) since the day at the bar and now Team 7 plus Hinata are on a mission. 2 days ago one of the gate guards saw a bright flash of purple light from somewhere in the forest. Tsunade-sama has ordered them to see what caused it.

"Hay guys I found something!" Naruto called out.

And found something he did. It was a giant ring that was made of brown-orange metal, it flouted lazily off the ground and swirling blue vortex was resting with the ring. (A Precursor Ring if you haven't figured it out.)

"What is it sensei?" Sakura asked (I JUST TOLD YOU!)

"I don't know." Kakashi answered as he step closer to it along with his students. Naruto and Sasuke reached out to it cautiously and touched one of the symbols on it.

Suddenly 3 polls shot out of the top portion of the ring, struts dug into the ground below it and parts of the ring disassembled as the blue vortex turned an eerie purple and purple lightening struck the earth and trees. The ring started spinning rapidly and started sucking in the 4 ninja.

"We go to get away from it before it-AHHH!" Kakashi never got to finish is the ring sucked him and his team into it and deactivated with a bright flash.

The clearing it rested in was now quiet, as if nothing had happen.

"What's happening!" Hinata yelled frighten.

"I don't know!" Kakashi answered.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sneered at him. "You idiot look what you did!"

"ME!" Naruto yelled back. "You touched the damn thing to teme!"

"YOUR BOTH IDIOTS!"

Suddenly a bolt of lightening blasted them all apart separating them.

"HINATA-HIME/SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled out to there respective girlfriends as the drifted apart. "NARUTO-KUN/SASUKE-KUN!" the girls yelled back.

"HOLD ON EVERYONE! DON'T GET SEPERATED!"

Hinata and Kakashi went of in one direction, Sasuke and Naruto in another and Sakura was alone as she went into another direction.

And there we go!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry guys this story along with several others will be on a temporary Hiatus until I'm done with some of the ones I'm keeping going. I've simply got to many fics up at once to spend time on them all. Soul Eater: Remastered will stay on and will be renamed Soul Eater: Resonance. A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu will stay as well and one new fic will be posted. Not sure if it will be the Deus Ex: Human Revolution/Ghost in the Shell Xover with or the Naruto/ Prince of Persia Xover. I'll have a poll up for which to post first and the other will be posted when SE:R, ATDNA or which ever fic wins the poll is finished.


End file.
